MATANDO EL DOLOR
by S.A.T.A.N.I.C
Summary: una historia donde casi todos salen sufriendo (yaoi, lemon) horo, ren, lyserg, hao
1. RENACIMIENTO

Hola. Este es mi tercer fanfic, (que emoción me da) y m gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que les gustó el fanfci: sin sentido y que les gusta el que estoy haciendo con hao will burn you all, este fic es un horo X ren X hao X lyserg, y como es costumbre mía habrá mucha muerte satanada , destrucción masiva, dolor, etc. Espero sus reviews, los que no manden podrán morir en la oscuridad de la muerte satánica. (yaoi, lemon)  
  
MATANDO EL DOLOR  
  
Capitulo  
Renacimiento  
  
Todos, yoh, ana, ren, horohoro, tamao, pilika, ryou, manta, lyserg,  
estaban muy nerviosos, mientras observaban la escena, hao asakura comía  
muy tranquilo, como si nada pasara, pero al sentir todas las miradas  
sobre el apuro el paso, termino de comer, se levanto y dijo: gracias por  
la comida, me retiro, ya que al parecer les incomoda mi presencia.  
  
Hao salio del comedor muy tranquilo y se dirigió al patio de la casa de  
yoh, se sentó en una piedra y comenzó a meditar. Mientras tanto, todos  
comían ya tranquilamente, horohoro le pregunto a yoh el porque haber  
dejado que hao regresara, ya que después del torneo de shamanes yoh y sus  
amigos se enteraron de que hao fue resucitado por los grandes espíritus,  
hao prometió cambiar y no volver a destruir a ningún humano, le pidió a  
yoh perdón y quería vivir con el, quería enterrar el pasado, yoh como es  
su costumbre no le importaba nada y no le guardaba rencor a hao y le  
permitio vivir en la casa, pero ana le dijo a hao que si quería vivir en  
la casa tendría que hacer algo, hao con ayuda del espíritu del fuego  
hacia que las aguas termales de la casa fueran mejores. Ya había pasado  
una semana y todos todavía no se podían acostumbrar. Yoh le respondió a  
horo que siempre hay que darle nuevas oportunidades de cambiar a la  
gente. Pero horo no se sentía cómodo con hao en la casa.  
  
Pero el que se sentía menos cómodo de todos era lyserg, que se habia  
mudado con yoh y los demás ya que vivir solo en Inglaterra era bastante  
feo y triste, pero a lyserg no le gustaba nada la presencia del maldito  
de hao, quien había matado a sus papas.  
  
Cuando todos acabaron de comer ana aviso que iría ella junto con tamao,  
pilika y manta de compras (manta tiene que ir para pagar todo), los demás  
muchachos asintieron con la cabeza y ana salio con las muchachas y el  
pobre de manta.  
  
Ese día era el turno de ryou e yoh de lavar los trastes por lo tanto  
comenzaron su labor, horo y ren avisaron que saldrian al parque para  
entrenar. Fue entonces cuando yoh vio que lyserg estaba algo triste y  
enojado y de inmediato supo la razón, entonces le dijo a lyserg que  
porque no salía a hablar con hao, que arreglara sus diferencias con el y  
así quedaría mas tranquilo, lyserg al principio tomo a mal la idea, pero  
luego de pensarlo se dio cuenta que podría ser una manera muy buena de  
sacar todo ese odio que le tenia a hao, lyserg salio de la casa con paso  
firme hacia donde se encontraba hao, a yoh le agrado la decisión de  
lyseg, mientras que ryou se preocupaba por la reacción que podría tener  
hao contra su amado lyserg.  
  
Cuando lyserg salio al patio se percato de que hao no traia su capa y  
logro verle el torso desnudo a hao, quien se encontraba en la piedra  
meditando. Al principio dudo interrumpirlo ya que le daba algo de miedo y  
se armo de valor, se acerco a hao, pero se arrepintió y decidió volver,  
pero en ese momento hao lo llamo diciéndole: que pasa lyserg, ¿acaso  
querías hablar conmigo?, no me temas yo eh cambiado y si quieres decirme  
algo puedes tener toda la confianza que quieras.  
  
Lyserg dudo un poco, pero se decidió y fue hacia donde se encontraba hao.  
Despues de un rato de platica lyserg comenzó a llorar al recordar a sus  
padres, en ese momento hao tomo a lyserg lo abrazo muy fuerte y le dijo:  
perdóname pequeño lyserg, estoy muy enojado conmigo por lo que he hecho y  
si hay algo que quieras que haga por ti solo dímelo, no puedo traer a tus  
padres a la vida, pero píensalo de esta manera, sino fuera por mi no  
hubieras conocido a yoh y a los demás, ¿no crees?  
  
Lyserg se quedo muy sorprendido por la actitud de hao y por darse cuenta  
de que hao tenía mucha razón y se dejo llevar así que también abrazo a  
hao y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, mientras hao lo abrazaba y lo  
intentaba tranquilizar.  
  
En el parque ren estaba sentado en una banca junto con horo, quien estaba  
bastante rojo, entonces ren le dijo a horo:¿ entonces dime horo ya me vas  
a decir parque querías traerme aquí?. Horo se puso mas rojo y ren al  
notarlo también lo hizo, horo estaba muy nervioso y le dijo a ren: lo que  
pasa es que, yo quería decirte algo muy importante. Ren se quedo callado  
y muy impaciente le pregunto a horo que que era tan importante como para  
decírselo a solas y que porque estaba tan nervioso, pero ren al terminar  
de decir esto sintió uno calido sabor a miel en su boca y cerro los ojos  
para disfrutarlo mejor, ya que eso que invadía su boca le sabia a gloria,  
pero de repente sintió como algo los separaba y abrió los ojos para  
percatarse de que horo lo había basado.  
  
Los dos se quedaron callados y después de un rato ren le pregunto a horo  
el porque del beso, horo todavía muy rojo le contesto que lo amaba, ren  
se puso muy rojo, se paro de la banca y se alejo, horo corrió hacia el,  
entonces cuando ren sintio a horo muy cerca lo tomo en sus brazos y lo  
volvió a besar, pero antes de hacerlo le susurro al oido: yo también te  
amo horo.  
  
En la casa de yoh, en el parque lyserg y hao ya habían compartido  
alrededor de 5 horas de platica y lyserg comenzó a sentir un poco de  
frió, lo cual comento a hao, este le dio su capa y se acerco bastante a  
lyserg, este retrocedió, pero callo de espaldas, hao lo levanto y cuando  
lyserg estaba en los brazos de hao, este le dijo: sabes tienes unos ojos  
muy lindos, eres muy guapo lyser.  
  
Lyserg se sonrojo anta tal comentario y dijo: gracias hao, pero tu eres  
mas guapo que nadie. Y con esta última frase lyserg se libero de los  
brazos de hao y salio corriendo hacia la casa sin decir nada.  
  
Cuando hao se encontraba solo se dijo así mismo: este niño lyserg es  
bastante guapo y al parecer esta cayendo en mi trampa y no dudo en que  
pronto lo haré mío. Cuando hao se dirigía hacia la casa noto que alguien  
venia, decidió esconderse en un árbol y quedarse allí, era ren y horo que  
al parecer venían muy contentos del parque, justo cuando hao iba a salir  
de su escondite noto que ren besaba ahora y al ver esta escena sonrió  
mientras decía: ya esta todo listo. 


	2. LA GRAN ILUSION

Hola, perdón por subir este capitulo tan tarde, pero estaba en exámenes y mis papas decidieron ponerle clave a la compu y solo puedo entrar en la noche, que triste, pero bueno el punto es que ya aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero sus reviews, quien no me mande investigare donde vive y me vengare jajajajajajajaja (suficiente proyección por el dia de hoy). Les agradezco a todas esas personas que ya me dejaron reviews.  
  
MATANDO EL DOLOR 2-CAPITULO  
  
LA GRAN ILUSIÓN.........  
  
Ya habían pasado alrededor de 2 meses, todos los que se encontraban en la casa asakura estaban muy aturdidos por 4 fenómenos muy importantes que habían sucedido en la mansión, si la casa asakura se convirtió en mansión:  
  
silver visito a yoh y después de estar a solas con el se fue dejándole algo, yoh salio con una enorme sonrisa, anna la cuestiono el porque de su felicidad, yoh muy contento le entrego un sobre, esta lo abrió con una cara de "muéranse y dejen de verme", ya que todos los de la casa veían a anna con desesperación por que ella abriera el sobre, después de un rato, cuando anna abrió el sobre nadie se podía creer lo que presenciaban, anna estaba abrazando a yoh y diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, pero esta reacción fue comprendida por todos cuando horohoro tomo el sobre y vio el contenido, un cheque con bastante dinero, una cifra que horo siquiera se podría imaginar. Debido a esto era obvio que avían elegido a yoh como el shaman king, por lo tanto anna en la tercera semana había convertido la casa asakura en una mega mansión, mas bien dicho una mansión por la parte de atrás y por delante era una empresa, afín el sueño de anna era realidad tenia su empresa llamada "aguas termales fumbari", la niña era feliz ya que la empresa poseía mas de 50 recintos de aguas termales, 1000 habitaciones para que la gente se pudiera quedar a dormir y seguir disfrutando estas aguas, 2 gimnasios, 4 spas, dos salones de masajes, una mega área verde y por si fuera poco poseía una cancha de basketball, 2 de football, salón de baile, 4 albercas , etc..., por eso todos estaban muy aturdidos. Esta fue por causa de la primera, ya que todos se querian quedar en la mansion de los askura que poseía solamente 10 recamaras, cocina, 4 baños sala de TV, sala, comedor, patio y salones de juego, ya que anna consideraba que lo demás estaba en el edificio que estaba pegado a la casa. El punto era que anna acepto que todos se quedaran a vivir, pero con una condición, tenían que trabajar para poder quedarse, nadie lo podía creer, a pesar de todo el dinero que anna tenia (ya que se lo quito a yoh) se quisiera ahorrar empleados. Así fue como quedaron:  
  
Horo y ren: mantenían las fosas limpias  
Ryu y tamao: cocineros  
Manta: $$$$$$$$$$$  
Lyserg y pilika: recepcionistas  
Hao: mantenía las aguas mas que calientes  
Los demás trabajos eran realizados por los empleados que eran  
bastantes  
  
ren y horo tenia un comportamiento muy extraño, ya no peleaban y de las 10 habitaciones decidieron dormir en una sola los dos ( que rico) hao se comportaba diferente, aparte de que se le insinuaba a lyserg en cualquier momento y este se ponía más que rojo.  
  
Pero bueno a pesar de todo esto las cosas seguían siendo muy extrañas en la mansión asakura.  
  
Hao se encontraba calentando las fosas para que el agua fuera caliente, cuando vio a lo lejos a lyserg. A hao le encantaba lyserg, se le hacia bastante guapo y muy tierno. Además de que le encantaban esos preciosos ojos verdes. Era bastante temprano, alrededor de las 4 AM y era raro ver a lyserg levantado a esa hora, ya que lyserg era uno de los recepcionistas y la recepción habría hasta las 7:30. en ese momento hao se dio cuenta de que lyserg venia acompañado de alguien mas y decidió esconderse detrás de una fosa, y esto fue lo que escucho:  
  
Pilika: lyserg, lyserg que vamos a hacer contigo Lyserg: yo no tuve la culpa Pilika: claro que no, nadie puede elegir de quien enamorarse Lyserg: ¿que me aconsejas? , ya que tengo que hacer algo, no puedo seguir ocultando este sentimiento Pilika: dile lo que sientes y si esa persona te ama entenderá y te corresponderá Lyserg: pero pilika no es así de fácil Pilika: es que lyserg a quien se le ocurre enamorarse del mismo demonio Lyserg: ya no es tan malo aparte es muy guapo y lindo Pilika: entonces que esperas para decírselo Lyserg: es hombre al igual que yo y antes fue un satánico de primera Pilika: quien te entiende Lyserg: no lo se ni yo me entiendo Pilika: es que lyserg es algo obvio Lyserg: ¿que cosa? Pilika: que no te das cuenta como te ve, te ve con unos ojos de lujuria y no puedes negar que se te ha insinuado mucho. Lyserg: jejejejejeje Pilika: pero me preocupa algo Lyserg ¿que? Pilika: pues yo no creo que hao asakura haya cambiado, yo creo que solo te utilizara Lyserg: no lo creo es muy lindo conmigo Pilika: como sea, mejor platicame que te dijo ren Lyserg: pues nada por más que le intente sacar información no me dice nada Pilika: que mal Lyserg: ¿enserio amas a ren tao? Pilika: con todo mi corazón Lyserg: crees que te haga caso? ( notas del autor: que imbecil es si cree que alguien como ren se fijara en alguien tan puta como ella) Pilika: eso espero, ya que si no lo hace me moriré de dolor (notas del autor: que esperas puta matate, eres tan imbecil que das asco) Lyserg: (con cara de pobre ingenua) si tu lo dices Pilika: porque me dices eso Lyserg: has pensado que horo y ren......... tu sabes Pílika: no lo creo y si es así, horo tendrá que quitarse o yo lo quitare jejejeje (notas del autor: atrévete puta y yo mismo te corta tu puta cabeza, perra)  
  
Después de esta conversación pilika se fue y dejo a lyserg, quien se quito la ropa y se metió con traje de baño a una fosa. Hao al observar esto sonrió mientras se saboreaba. Logro ver que lyserg se relajaba y vio su pecho y no aguanto mas las ganas.  
  
Lyserg se relajo bastante con el agua caliente y se quedo adormilado, cuando fue despertado por el sonido del agua, cuando abrió los ojos vio a hao asakura completamente desnudo, solo que del pecho hacia arriba ya que el agua caliente lograba tapar otras partes de ese lujurioso cuerpo, vio al ser mas maravilloso de este mundo, vio a un moreno claro de pelo castaño largo, de ojos negros penetrantes y semblante carismático y serio pero a la vez atrayente, lyserg noto que todo el pecho de hao era musculoso y fuerte, su abdomen revelaba músculos excitantes, tambien vio unos brazos poderosos con biceps abultados, pero para su desgracia no pudo ver mas abajo del abdomen por el agua.  
  
El agua era muy caliente así que lyserg creyó ver una ilusión, una muy buena ilusión, por su parte hao no resistió ver a ese cuerpo musculoso color blanco de pelo verde y esos preciosos ojos verdes, le encantaba el olor que lyserg desprendía, pero lo que mas le gustaba a hao era el cuello de lyserg, que lo invitaba a probarlo.  
  
Hao se acerco mas a lyserg y lyserg pensando que este era una ilusión paso su dedo por el pecho de hao esperando no sentir nada mas que aire, pero se sorprendió mucho al sentir los fueres músculos de hao, quien tomo el dedo de lyserg y lo chupo de una manera muy seductora para luego acercarse mas al niño de piel blanca, lyserg se sonrojo mas , ya que el agua hacia ver en su piel un color rojo que lo hacia ver muy lindo, hao al notar esto se rio en silencio decidió tener mas contacto con lyserg.  
  
Hao empujo a lyserg hasta el final de la fosa, puso una mano en le cabeza del chico y otra en el pecho, luego decidió probar esos labios color carmesí, el beso de hao era delicioso, ya que tenia un sabor extraño pero agradable, lyserg sentía como el beso era caliente casi se podo decir que lo quemaba lyserg correspondió el beso con ternura, pero hao no era un chico tierno ya que le gustaba hacer las cosas muy fuertes ( notas del autor: pobre lyserg le va a dolor jejejejeje) , así que el beso que hao le dio era apasionado, pero muy profundo y salvaje al principio lastimo a lyserg pero luego a lyserg le comenzó a agrado eso, en cambio el beso de lyserg era tierno sabia a miel fresca y era muy delicioso, hao comenzó a besar al ingles en l oreja mordisqueándola violentamente y con desesperación, lyserg dio un leve grito de dolor, debido a que hao lo había mordido muy duro en la oreja, luego hao bajo lamiendo mordiendo y besando asta el cuello de lyserg, que comenzó a excitarse por los movimientos bruscos de hao, lo único que lyserg hacia era pasar sus manos por toda la espalda de hao y rasguñarlo por el dolor que sentía, hao al sentir los rasguños se excitaba, luego hao después de dejar un moretón con sangre en el cuello del ingles comenzó a descender hasta el pecho de este, con una mono agarro una tetilla de lyserg y la apretó muy fuerte haciendo que lyserg gritara muy fuerte, para hao esos gritos lo hacían prenderse mas en el fuego de la pasión, luego lamiendo satánicamente (notas del autor: ¿¿¿como se puede lamer satánica mente???) bajo hasta el abdomen de lyserg y beso su ombligo, luego se sumergió en el agua y tomo el traje de baño de lyserg y puso su mano en el miembro enorme y excitado de lyserg, luego regreso a la superficie sin quitar su mano que acariciaba el miembro encima de la ropa, luego beso a lyserg y le dijo: este no es el momento ni lugar adecuado para esto, te veo en la noche en mi cuarto, yo también te amo lyserg diethel y espero desees ser mi koi, se que todo esto es muy confuso, pero te espero en mi cuarto para que me des tu respuesta sobre si serás mi koi o no, adiós MI LYSERG. 


	3. AMOR TORRENCIAL

Hola, perdón por la tardanza de siempre, pero es que tuve problemas con alguien y la verdad mi inspiración decidió viajarse un rato y no quería regresar, aparate de que estaba un poco deprimido por algunos asuntos que tenia, pero bueno mi inspiración regreso y aquí estoy escribiendo el tercer capitulo, este capitulo es puro lemon, si , viva el lemon, bueno espero les agrade y no olviden dejar sus reviews, ya que si no recibo reviews quitare la historia, porque si no hay reviews quiere decir que a los lectores no les gusta mi historia y nada mas estaría quitándoles espacio a los demás, bueno con su permiso me voy a poseer , permítanme ( a diego se le ponen los ojos en blanco, y comienza a levitar, su cabeza gira 180° y de su boca sale espuma, luego vomita sangre por todo el cuarto y cae al suelo, todo su alrededor se encienda y diego comienza a reír satánicamente mientras se convulsiona y se retuerce por todo el cuarto y comienza a hablar en latín y en sánscrito y por ultimo dice : I WANT TO KILL MY PAIN BY DAYING IN THE SHADOWS OF THE HELL THAT IS MY HEART) que miedo me doy pero bueno así me poseo y ahora el tercer capitulo ( quien no mande review le pasara lo mismo que a mi jajajaajajaj )  
  
Matando el dolor 3- capitulo AMOR TORRENCIAL  
  
Eran alrededor de las 7:00pm, todos en la casa asakura estaban muy cansados era viernes y las aguas termales fumbari cerraban a las 9:00, ya casi podrían descansar tranquilamente, anna como de costumbre estaba tirada en el piso viendo su novela, yoh estaba dormido, ryu y tamao estaban lavando los platos que quedaban, hao estaba descansando cerca de las fosas, ya que tenia que mantenerlas a una buena temperatura, lyserg y pilika estaban platicando en la recepción, ya que al parecer nadie iba allí, a acepción de algunos clientes que iban a pedir servicio al cuarto o cosas por el estilo, horo se encontraba en la parte sur de las aguas termales, donde casi no había nadie, estaba limpiando una fosa donde al parecer algún imbecil había decidido tirar comida en el, luego de terminar se sentó un rato en el pasto del enorme jardín que rodeaba a las fosas y miro al cielo con esos hermosos ojos negros llenos de vida y alegría, horo observaba las estrellas y la enorme luna y comenzó a sonreír, ya que la luna le recordaba a ren, ya que tanto ren como la luna eran hermosos.  
  
De repente horo pudo sentir una mano que se deslizaba por su pecho y como una boca suave y húmeda besaba su cuello, horo no se molesto en ver de quien se trataba, ya que sabia perfectamente que aquella persona era ren, si, su koi ren, el hermos muchacho de pelo negro violáceo, de hermosos ojos dorados como el oro, de piel tan blanca como la nieve y un hermoso cuerpo.  
  
Horo solo tomo la mano de ren para poder entrelazar los dedos y subio su cabeza de manera que pudiera probar los labios de su koi, ren recibid el beso con mucha pasión y sintió esa mirada penetrante de horo, sintió como esos enormes ojos color negro lo devoraban cada segundo, sentía como al peliazul se le iba el alma en ese beso tan apasionada que le estaba proporcionando. Horo solo podía sentir la lengua de ren en su boca rozando con la suya, saboreaba cada momento del beso con ren, ese sabor dulce pero ala vez amargo era delicioso, era como un paraíso, a horo le encantaba sentir los suaves labios de ren rozando con los suyos, le gustaba mirarlo en cada beso que le daba, ya que re se sonrojaba un poco y a horo se le hacia muy lindo ver a ren sonrojarse de esa manera.  
  
Horo- ¿que haces aquí ren? Ren- pues vengo a visitar a mi koi Horo- pero ren tu sabes que no puedes estar en este extremo de las aguas termales, ya que si anna te llega a atrapar en mi área te matara Ren- pues me sacrificare por un beso tuyo Horo- ren solo por un beso quieres que anna no medio mate Ren- solo si el beso es de tus labios Horo- (muy sonrojado) ren....... Ren- ¿si horo? Horo- te amo Ren- y yo a ti Horo- ren........ También he querido decirte algo......... Ren- ¿si dime? Horo- pues llevamos 2 meses 13 días 5 horas 24 segundos y 54 milésimas siendo novios y me gustaría.... Ren- (sorprendido porque horo lleve de esa manera la cuenta del tiempo que llevando novios) ¿que te gustaría horo? Horo- pues recuerdas que hace como dos semanas me propusiste...... pues tu sabes me propusiste hacer "ESO" Ren- (muy sonrojado) pues.............................................si Horo- pues ya lo pensé y me gustaría ser tuyo y que tu seas mío.... ( horo tenia la cara color escarlata calido al 90%) Ren- ¿estas seguro horo? Horo- pues claro, contigo me siento muy seguro Ren- pero tu sabes que esto no es un juego, ya que la virginidad no la podrás recobrar Horo- pues quiero que tu me la quites Ren-pero............. ¿estas seguro? Horo- te lo diré de una manera mas explicita ren  
  
Horo tiro en el pasto a ren se le encimo sin dejar caer todo su peso en ren y comenzó a besarlo con mucha energía. Ren comprendió que su lindo koi quería estar con el en cuerpo y en alma así que decidió que hoy seria el gran día, quedo de verse con horo en la parte mas alejada de la casa asakura, así que decidieron verse en un roble, en ese enorme y hermoso árbol, querían verse allí y entregarse el uno al otro por amor.  
  
Ya eran las 10:00 PM, nadie se encontraba en la casa o mas bien dicho en la mansión de los asakura, ya que todos habian salid a festejar que el negocio de anna era una de los mas importantes en todo japon, bueno casi todos fueron, ya que horo estaba enfrente del roble, estaba muy nervioso y solo daba vueltas en circulo esperando ver en la distancia a su amado koi, fue cuando escucho un ligero sonido arriba de el, fue cuando horo se percato de que arriba de el se encontraba el muchacho de ojos dorados.  
  
Cuando horo logro distinguir a ren de entre todas las ramas del árbol se puso muy contento y no pudo disimular una enorme sonrisa que sus labios expresaban, pero esta sonrisa no era la que horo siempre mostraba, mas bien era una sonrisa mezclada entre alegría, pasión y mucha angustia, ya que en ese momento horo y ren perderían la virginidad haciéndose uno solo, funcionando sus almas en una sola, amándose verdaderamente, demostrando que darían todo por el otro sin importar si fuera su propia vida.  
  
Ren bajo del arbol de un solo brinco y se quedo mirando fijamente a horo, horo respondió a este acto con una enorme sonrisa, lo que hizo que ren se sonrojara un poco, ren se aproximo a su koi y le susurro en el oído: ¿estas seguro de que quieres esto horo?  
  
A lo que horo respondió con el beso mas apasionado que pudo dar  
  
Horo comenzó por introducir su lengua en la de ren, haciendo presión contra este para sentir mas placer, luego las dos lenguas hicieron contacto muy suavemente, casi rozándose, pero la lengua de ren quería mas y horo le dio lo que el quería, luego horo lentamente saco su lengua de la boca del chino, para lamer delicadamente los labios de este, pasaba sus labios lentamente para saborearlos mejor, luego concluyo su beso mordiendo muy suavemente el labio inferior de ren, haciendo que este dejara escapar un le ve gemido.  
  
Las nubes del oscuro cielo se tornaron grises y opacas, anunciaban que pronto una lluvia muy fuerte azotaría esa región y si, así fue las gotas comenzaron a caer lentamente incrementando su intensidad cada vez más, a lo lejos se podían distinguir dos cuerpos en el pasto que se consumían en las llamas del placer.  
  
Ren se encontraba encima del peliazul, quien tenia los ojos cerrados ya que las gotas de la lluvia lo comenzaban a molestar, mientras tanto ren se encargaba de besar la barbilla de horo, era muy dura pero tenia un sabor muy agradable, luego comenzó a lamer lentamente de la barbilla hacia donde termina el cuello y comienza el pecho de horo, haciendo que su compañero arqueara su cabeza haciendo que ren tuviera mas espacio para lamer, luego comenzó a chupar el cuello de horo dejando un enorme moretón color morado, luego coerzo a chupar el área donde se encuentra la manzana de Adán, lo hizo con mucha suavidad ya que no quería lastimar al de ojos negros, luego pueso en punta su lengua para descender hasta el pecho de horo, quien tenia sus manos en la espalda de ren y las paseaba en movimientos rectos de manera muy suave.  
  
Luego ren comenzó a bajar el cierre de la chamarra de horo, y se laquito totalmente, dejando que las gotas mojaran la polera de horo, luego ren le quito a horo su polera y la playera negra que este poseía, dejando al descubierto a horo, quien sentía las frías gotas caer en su pecho, luego ren comenzó a lamer una tetilla de horo, haciendo que este dejara escapar gemidos seguidos de contracciones en su estomago.  
  
Ren estaba satisfecho con las respuestas que el cuerpo de horo le daban a sus estímulos, luego mordió la tetilla de horo dejándola un poco roja, por su parte horo estaba muy nervioso y excitado, ya que su miembro estaba muy grande y duro y se ponía mas grande conforme ren lo besaba en todo el cuerpo, ren sentía un bulto muy duro y grande cerca de su miembro y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que horo estaba muy excitado y se sintió muy feliz al saber que su cometido había sido logrado.  
  
A horo no solo le gustaba recibir si no que también le gustaba dar, así que tomo por sorpresa a ren, quien estaba muy ocupado en las tetillas de horo, horo tiro a ren en el mojado pasto ren al sentir el golpe se impresiono un poco pero no pudo hacer nada ya que sintio los labios de horo en su estomago, ya que su playera era algo corta, horo desabrocho la playera de ren dejando al descubierto el hermoso pecho del chino, horo no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al ver que ren poseía muchos músculos en cada extremo de su hermoso cuerpo.  
  
Luego horo pasó con su lengua de la boca de ren hasta su ombligo, haciendo que este comenzara gemir y a arquear un poco su cuerpo, el sabor que horo tenia en su boca sabia a gloria, era muy delicioso así que horo repitió este acto varias veces, luego decidió que era hora y comenzó a bajarle a ren sus pantalones, ren sintio mucha penta ante tal acto, pero luego se olvido de esta.  
  
Las gotas de agua mojaban el cuerpo de los dos muchachos, horo se quito su banda, dejando que su pelo fuera libre, cuando ren noto esto se excito un poco, en cambio el pelo de ren por el contacto con la lluvia había caído en sus hombros y lo hacían ver muy lindo.  
  
El agua transparentaba el miembro de ren , ya que horo lo había despojado de sus ropas dejándolo en boxers, luego horo sequito sus tenis e hizo lo mismo con los zapatos de ren luego horo se despojo de sus shorts y ren noto que el pene de horo era bastante grande y grueso, ya que formaba algo muy abultado en los boxers de horo , luego horo toco el miembro de ren provocando que este se pusiera muy nervioso y rojo, pero a horo no le importo y continuo, acariciándolo por encima de la tela mojada haciendo que este se comenzara a parar, luego horo ya muy cansado y con deseo saco el miembro de ren arrancándole a este sus boxers, ren se sentía desnudo y algo frió debido a que las gotas caían lentamente en todo su cuerpo que estaba muy caliente.  
  
Horo masajeo el miembro de ren de forma circular y suave y sin previo aviso se lo introdujo en la boca, primero la punta y lentamente lo demás, cuando horo lo tenia en la boca lo comenzó a succionar de manera muy placentera para ren que estaba gimiendo como loco al sentir esa sensación es su cuerpo, luego horo lo saco de su boca para lamerlo de la punta hasta el espacio entre los testículos y el ano, luego comenzó a lamer los testículos de ren haciendo que este dejara escapar gritos de placer, horo introdujo el pene de ren en su boca para estimularlo mas, el pene de ren estaba bastante grande y grueso y con estos estímulos aumentaba su tamaño.  
  
Horo sabia que ren era muy delicado en el sentido de que cualquier raguño lo dañaria asi que quiso preparar a su amante antes de penetrarlo, mientras horo succionaba el pene de ren bajo lentamente su mano hasta llegar al ano de ren, ya allí introdujo lentamente un dedo haciendo que ren gritara de dolor, ya que este acto era muy doloroso, horo desvió su mirada así ren, quien tenia una expresión de dolor muy grande y dudo en continuar pero ren comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia horo, haciendo que su pene entrara en la garganta de este, y horo decidio introducir y sacar su dedo de la entrada de ren en movimiento de va y viene.  
  
Ren se arqueaba cada vez mas introduciendo su pene mas en la boca de horo y sintiendo el dedo de este en su entrada lo volvía loco, primero era dolor peri luego era placer eterno, luego horo con su dedo hizo movimientos circulares en el ano de ren haciendo que este se arqueara mas. Las manos de ren se encontraban en la cabeza de horo y junto con sus caderas hacían que la boca de horo ejerciera presión en su pene que estaba bastante excitado.  
  
Horo introdujo otro dedo y ren al sentir la invasión en su cuerpo se estremecio, pero luego le gusto ese estimulo y comenzó a mover la cabeza de horo mas rápido para que su pene entrara y saliera de la boca de esta mas rápido, cuando horo comprendió el mensaje y lo hizo mas rápido ren sintió mucho placer.  
  
Súbitamente horo saca los dos dedos del ano de ren y saco el pene de ren de su boca y se recostó encima de este, ren algo triste porque el placer se había ido comenzó a besar a horo de manera lenta y calida, horo puso las piernas de ren en sus hombros y dejo caer todo su peso en este haciendo que ren quedara en un posición muy bueno.  
  
Ren con sus manos despojo a horo de sus boxers y comenzó a besarlo, horo respondió el beso ren y le dijo: ¿estas listo ren?, a lo que ren contesto empujando el pene de horo en su interior con sus manos, horo introdujo la punta y observo la cara de ren que expresaba mucho dolory lentamente fue introduciendo su pene hasta que todo quedo dentro de ren, ren sentía mucho dolor, casi no podía resistir, pero lo haría por su horo.  
  
Luego horo dejo su enorme y grueso miembro en el interiro de ren por un largo rato sin hacer ningún movimiento, hasta que ren se acostumbrara a la invasión que su cuerpo recibía, luego horo muy, pero muy lentamente comenzó a sacar su pene haciendo que ren emitiera sonidos de dolor muy intensos.  
  
Pero horo no quería lastimar a su hermoso koi, no quería dañar esa piel tan blanca y delicada que parecía de porcelana, así que muy lentamente le hizo el amor a ren, poco a poco le introducía y sacaba su pene pero lo hacia dulce y muy lentamente.  
  
Ren empezó a sentir ese placer que tanto ansiaba, primero era dolor, pero ahora era placer del bueno se sentía bastante bien y el dolor se fue, para traer el placer mas dulce que ren jamás había sentido, cada vez que horo salía de el sentí un hueco en su interior que quería ser llenado de nuevo, pero horo le hacia el amor de manera lenta y suave para no lastimarlo y esto a ren le encantaba.  
  
Ren veía como el pelo de horo que estaba mojado se movía por los movimientos de este, mientras que horo podía ver como el pelo de ren caía tiernamente en sus fuertes hombros, pero ambos muchachos sentian al otro tan cerca que sus almas se podían besar, sentían como las gotas frías de la lluvia torrencial acariciaban sus desnudos cuerpos, también los dos sintieron como sus orgasmo se aproximaba.  
  
Horo tomo el pene de ren lo comenzó a masturbar provocándole mucho placer a ren, quien gemía y repetía el nombre de horo en gritos llenos de pasión y amor, después de un rato horo entrecerró los ojo ya que su orgasmo le llego, sus fluidos se descargaron adentro de ren, quien sintio mucha calidez dentro de el y supo que horo estaba en su orgasmo, luego a ren le paso lo mismo manchando su abdomen junto con el de horo, dejando semen en todo su pecho y los dos no pudieron abrir los ojos ya que el placer era desasido, sentían como electricidad dentro de ello, sintieron algo que nunca habían sentido y no solo era placer, era como sus almas se habían fusionado para ser un solo ser.  
  
Horo exhausto al igual que ren se recostó En su Koi y le dijo : ren te amo, a lo que ren respondió: y yo a ti horohoro.  
  
Y los dos quedaron profundamente abrazándose sobreprotectoramente en el pasto mojado mientras que la lluvia y el sudor de sus cuerpos se confundía al igual que las almas de estos dos hermosos chicos.  
  
Pero lo que no sabían era que su amor estaba apunto de ponerse aprueba, ya que al destino no le gusta ver finales felices. 


	4. AGONIZA MI EXISTENCIA

Hola, 10000000000000 millones de disculpas a mis preciados lectores (soy un barbero), es increíble ya tengo 14 reviews soy feliz, bueno, solo espero que el lemon les halla gustado, quiero que sepan que ese lemon fue uno de los pocos que hago que tienen mucho amor y felicidad y cursilería, pero bueno mi amiga hao will burn you all me dijo que para su gusto estuvo muy cursi, debido a que mi forma de escribir es satánica, así que a petición popular en este capitulo habrá lemon rape y mucha sangre ajajajajaja, hoy estoy muy enojado así que voy a hace que mis personajes sufran y se retuercen del dolor mientras sus patéticos gritos son escuchados en lo mas profundo del infierno y yo veré como se retuercen en la agonía.  
  
Matando el dolor 4-capitulo AGONIZA MI EXISTENCIA  
  
Lyserg estaba algo aburrido, no había nada que hacer en, el trabajo era muy aburrido ya que pilika se enfermo por la lluvia que hubo y termino quedándose en cama para reposar, pero esto a lyserg no le agradaba nada, ya que se quedaba solo sin nadie con quien platicar o pasar el tiempo, ya que nadie había ido a la recepción, mas que horo y ren que fueron a recoger sus instrumentos para trabajar.  
  
A lyserg se le hacia un poco raro el comportamiento de estos dos, ya que siempre peleaban, pero era diferente, se peleaban por todo y terminaban mas contentos, cuando antes terminaban golpeándose, pero bueno que podía decir, pilika estaba muy celosa ya que sospechaba algo sobre estos dos chicos.  
  
El joven de pelo verde estaba soñando despierto, mientras en su cabeza pasaban imágenes de el y de otro joven, muy guapo por cierto, eran imágenes de el y de hao asakura, si al fin el y hao eran novios y la idea le agradaba bastante a lyserg, ya que estaba plenamente enamorado del moreno claro de pelo largo, si al fin; pensaba lyserg, ya que hace dos noches el y hao pues casi hacían todo ESO, pero lyserg no quiso, todavía no se sentía preparado para entregarse a hao, quería estar un poco mas seguro y así poder entregarse plenamente conciente de que hao iba a ser su compañero de por vida.  
  
El joven de ojos verdes estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio que cuenta que alguien lo observaba detenidamente, era un muchacho como de 17 años, pelo negro y muy mal peinado, ojos negros y moreno, con muy buen cuerpo y vestido a la "elvis" ( que miedo me da ryu, se ve mejor despeinado y se vería mejor con otra ropa), pero lyserg estaba tan metido en sus alegres y sucios( ustedes saben porque) pensamientos que no se fijo en que ryu estaba ya muy cerca, casi encima de el, fue cuando lyserg salto del susto, porque ryu le pico una costilla y grito: ¡¡¡¡¡¡lyserg¡¡¡¡, haciendo que el de pelo verde cayera de un susto en el piso.  
  
El de pelo verde ya mas tranquilo se incorporo y se levanto, Lyserg miraba a ryu, quien estaba muy cerca de sus labios , lyserg algo nervioso se hizo para atrás, pero el equilibrio le fallo y quedo en el suelo de nuevo, ryu lo levanto y acerco su cadera a la de lyserg haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran, lyserg ante ese acto sintió un poco de asco, ya que no le gustaba ryu y justo cuando ryu iba a besar a lyserg se escucho algo que indicaba el fin del placer de ryu y el principio de su sangriento dolor.  
  
Hao: ¡¡¡¡¡¿que demonios esta pasando aquí?¡¡¡¡  
  
Lyserg: hao es que ryu me  
  
Hao: ¡¡¡cállate imbecil¡¡¡¡  
  
Ryu: hao no es lo que parece  
  
Hao:¿ no? , entonces que es estupido  
  
Lyserg: hao yo....  
  
Hao: ¡¡¡¡¡¡cállate , cállate , cállate¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Hao: espíritu del fuego acude a mi llamado  
  
Ryu: tokagueru posesión de obj......  
  
Hao: muere imbecil  
  
Ryu: aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Lyserg: no hao, no la hagas, nooooooooooo  
  
Hao: jajajajajajaj, arde imbecil, arde en las llamas del infierno, quiero ver como tu patética alma es quemada en las sombras de la agonía jajajajaj, espero aprendas y no vuelvas a tocar a MI lyserg. Quiero que entiendas que el es mío, que solo es mío y de nadie mas, me pertenece.  
  
Lyserg: nooo, hao déjalo el solo........  
  
Hao: no hables lyserg, me decepcionaste y lo pagaras  
  
Ryu estaba rodeado por las lenguas ardientes de fuego que al rozar su cuerpo lo hacían arder de dolor, empezó a sentir un tremendo dolor indescriptible que lo iba consumiendo poco a poco, un dolor que lo hacia gritar, un dolor que lo llevaba a su fin.  
  
Luego lentamente su piel se estiraba se hacia chicloso, como de plastilina, ryu ya no podía respirar no le entraba aire a los pulmones, solo veía todo de color rojo y muy pronto de color negro, la piel le ardía intensamente, pero aun así logro distinguir a hao que al parecer tenia una mueca de satisfacción en su temible rostro.  
  
Ese dolor que ryu sentía de ser quemado era algo muy extraño, un dolor diferente, ya que al sentir el fuego, senita no solamente como le quemaba la piel, era tan fuerte el fuego, que sentía como también lentamente quemaba su alma, su corazón y sus sentidos, era algo horrible, ya que también perdía equilibrio y la vista se le iba, pero ryu no podía hacer nada, no podía llamar al joven yoh ya que su voz después de haber gritado por el dolor que le causaban las llamas de hao se le había ido.  
  
El remolino de fuego abrazo a ryu con la intención de hacerlo sufrir lentamente para que supiera de quien era el joven lyserg, pero ryu solo pensaba en que pronto su vida acabaría en desgracia y lo peor era que jamás podría volver a ver a su amado lyserg.  
  
Pero en verdad lo que mas le dolía a ryu era saber que estaba apunto de morir sin haber probado nunca los labios del ingles, sin saber que hubiera sido estar por siempre con la persona que el amaba, pero algo que también lo dejaba muy preocupado era que dejaba a su lyserg y a sus mejores amigos solos, con hao, y eso le preocupaba infinitamente, ya que este acto realizado por hao decía todo, decía que hao no había cambiado y que seguramente muy pronto todos pagarían ese precio, en especial lyserg que estaba profundamente enamorado de hao.  
  
De repente ryu ya no sintió las llamas que el espíritu del fuego había creado, ya no sentía dolor, pero como era posible eso, ya que todavía podía ver las llamas, pero eso duro poco, ya que cayo al piso y perdió la vida, su alma fue devorada por el espíritu del fuego y su cuerpo se redujo a cenizas que el viento se encargo de esparcer por todos lados.  
  
Hao: que patético insecto, su alma no incremento sus poderes mucho, pero bueno fue divertido verlo arder, su cara era muy graciosa jajajajaja  
  
Lyserg: como pudiste hao, el era solo mi amigo ( lyserg comienza a llorar como nunca)  
  
Hao:que como pude?, como tu pudiste traicionarem con ese insecto asqueroso?, pero pagaras te hare entender que solo eres mio y como buena persona que soy, debo marcar mi territorio no crees?  
  
Lyserg: a que te refieres hao, me estas asustando  
  
Hao: vamos lyserg no eres estupido, sabes a que me refiero  
  
Lyserg: no te atrevas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Hao: jajajaj insolente  
  
En ese momento hao tomo a lyserg de la mano y lo jalo bruscamente este al sentir la presión en su mano comenzó a gritar, pero hao le sello los labios con un beso y selo llevo con ayuda del espíritu de fuego.  
  
Horo: órale ren te ves muy guapo  
  
Ren: claro soy yo que esperabas  
  
Horo: tienes razón, tengo suerte de que MI koi se tan guapo  
  
Ren: (se sonroja)  
  
Horo: te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas jajaja  
  
Ren: déjame horo  
  
Horo; jajajaja  
  
Ren: ¬¬  
  
Horo: jajajajajaja  
  
Ren: u.u  
  
En ese momento entro pilika, quien estaba algo resfriada y bastante enojada con horo, ya que sospechaba sobre los sentimientos de su hermano hacia su lindo amigo  
  
Pilika: que demonios hacen  
  
Horo/ren: nada¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Pilika se torno color rojo cuando noto que ren se veía muy guapo con su atuendo, era una playera color negro muy pegado y unos pantalones del mismo color muy ajustados, que hacían que a ren se le vieran sus atributos al igual que sus músculos.  
  
Pero horo noto la cara de imbecil que pilika ponía al ver a ren y se puso muy celoso.  
  
Horo: sabes pilika si no cierras tu bocota se te va a salir la baba  
  
Pilika: cállate imbecil  
  
Ren: oye no le grites asi a m....i... horo  
  
Pilika: que?  
  
Ren: ya me oíste  
  
Horo: (con mueca de ganador) ya oíste pequeña imbecil  
  
Pilika: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Ren: horo vamonos  
  
Horo: si ren  
  
Pilika: me las vas a pagar hermanito  
  
Horo: cuando quieras hermanita  
  
Horo y ren se dirigían a una fiesta en el centro de la ciudad, ya que habían sido invitados por unos amigos y amigas, anna les dio el día libre ya que ellos prometieron trabajar doble tiempo la semana siguiente ( pobres).  
  
Lyserg lloraba desconsoladamente, no quería, no quería, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor, pero esto se debía a que estaba muy asustado y nervioso, hao estaba encima de el pero esto a lyserg no le gustaba nada ya que hao lo iba a tomar a la fuerza.  
  
Hao:mmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Lyserg: no,........hao.............déjame......por favor  
  
Hao: si, si ,si, si, si ,si, si, i  
  
Lyserg: ahhh no  
  
Hao ahhhhhhh, ahhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Lyserg: comienza a llorar  
  
En ese momento hao que ya no tenía ropa despojo completamente a lyserg de la suya, este estaba muy nervioso y no podía respirar de la conmoción, lyserg le pidió gritos de piedad a hao, pero este solo quería probar la carne del peliverde.  
  
Hao estaba recostado encima de lyserg, que ala vez estaba en el mostrador de la recepción, hao empezó a bajar su mano lentamente hasta tocar el miembro de lyser y con mucha fuerza lo jalo, provocando gritos de este, luego comenzó a masturbarlo mientras le besaba el cuello, la boca y el pecho, haciendo que lyserg se moviera bruscamente.  
  
Después de un rato hao se canso de ese juego y decidió que seria tiempo de que el niñito verde se volviera un hombrecito, así que con un movimiento rápido quede hao sentado con las piernas colgando en el escritorio y lyserg sobre sus piernas, lusego hao le dijo:  
  
Espero estés listo, sabes te ves muy bien cuando sufres  
  
Y al terminar de decir esto coloco a lyserg sobre su delicioso miembro que estaba muy erecto, provocando que lyserg gimiera del dolor y se retorciera como loco, debido a que era un dolor no común, era agudo y muy fuerte.  
  
Hao se lo metía a lyserg con mucha fuerza, sin ningún cuidado, esto lastimaba al pequeño, ya que el pene de hao tenía un tamaño muy grande y al no tener cuidad y metérselo de un solo golpe sin ni siquiera haberlo preparado era muy doloroso.  
  
Pero hao solo se excitaba más y mas al oír los quejidos de dolor de lyser, pegaba mas su cuerpo al de este y lo besaba mas incesa como violentamente, con desesperación.  
  
Hao con movimientos rítmicos comenzó a hacer que el cuerpo de lyserg se balanceara de arriba hacia abajo, para tener una penetración mas profunda, mientras hao gemía de placer, lyserg lo hacia de dolor, ya no aguantaba era horrible, pero a hao esto no le importo, el solo quería alcanzar su orgasmo.  
  
Pero lo que sentía lyserg, no era solo el dolor que el pene de hao le provocaba, también era el dolor que hao le provocaba al hacer esto, ya que lyserg estaba completamente enamorado de el, pero esto era un golpe bajo y muy duro, no podía aguantar tanta decepción, pero que podía hacer, solo resignarse y esperar a que hao terminara,  
  
Lyserg noto que hao estaba apunto de terminar, ya que el pene de este se hizo mas grande y duro, provocándole mas dolor, que antes, haciendo que mas lagrimas salieran de sus verdes y tristes ojos.  
  
Al poco rato, hao con explosiones en el interior de lyserg dejo liberar su líquido, con unos gemidos tremendos y con mucha fuerza, al acabar, dejo al pequeño tirado en el piso y si decir nada se fue. Pero lyserg estaba mal, tenia todo el ano sangrando y sentía mucho, dolo, pero lo peor, era que sus sentimientos estaban mas lastimados que nada. Sus sentimientos se habían destruido, sus ilusiones se habían ido y sobre sus sueños, se podría decir que había despertado. 


	5. ULTRAJADO

Hola, ¿como están?, espero que bien, bueno aquí les traigo la 5 parte de este fic, donde es angst y venganza pura, espero les agrade y recuerden dejar su reviews, porque me ayudan mucho, bueno estoy inspirado para el angst en este momento así que espero lo disfruten.  
  
Matando el dolor 5-capitulo ULTRAJADO  
  
Porque, porque hago esto, esto no es normal, nada es normal ya, vendí mi alma al mismo demonio, pero que puedo hacer en la guerra y el amor todo se vale no?, pero es mi propia sangre, mi hermano, ¿ como puedo pensar en lastimarlo?, el ha hecho mucho por mi, pero yo, le pago con esto, que bajo he caído, pero no me importa yo amo a ren y a costa de todo el será mío, así tenga que matar a horo.  
  
Horo: ¿te gusto la película ren?  
  
Ren: si muy buena  
  
Horo: me alegra  
  
Ren: ya casi llegamos  
  
Horo: no soy tonto ya lo note  
  
En ese momento ren tomo a horo en sus brazos y lo beso apasionadamente, haciendo que el ainu se sintiera en el cielo, pero su beso fue interrumpido....  
  
Hao: que lindos se ven jajaja  
  
Pilika: horohoro, como te atreves....  
  
Horo: es que pilika yo......  
  
Ren: no tienes que dar explicaciones horo, vamonos  
  
Hao: no tan rápido chicos pilika y yo les tenemos una sorpresa no es así pilika  
  
Pilika: si  
  
Horo/ren: .............  
  
Hao: espíritu del fuego acude a mi llamado, jajajajajaj  
  
No, no puedo mas, porque, porque a mi, siempre es lo mismo encuentro algo que me hace feliz y de alguna manera se va, ya no puedo mas, quiero morir, no quiero seguir siendo su esclavo, pero que puedo hacer, lo amo, a pesar de lo que me hizo, lo amo.  
  
Es algo sumamente estupido, pero lo amo, no se porque, me ha quitado todo lo que había de felicidad en mi vida y aun así mi estupido corazón late por hao askura.  
  
Pero es que simplemente no puedo, no puedo alejarme de ti, siempre que lo intento lo único que pasa es que termino más cerca que antes de ti.  
  
Aguanto la respiración mientras esta vida toma su camino, me escondo de tras de la sonrisa mientras este plan perfecto se desenvuelve, pero siento que he sido manipulado y he perdido fe en todas mis esperanzas, pero ahora he despertado para encontrarme en las sombras de toda la mentira que he creado, pero aun después de todo el dolor que me causas, me sigo perdiendo en ti, por favor sálvenme de esta muerte por amor, gateando ante tus pies humillándome por ti, mientras la enfermedad del amor recorre mis venas, me miro en el espejo y noto que hasta mi corazón a cambiado, pero no puedo seguir así, detesto en lo que me he convertido, estoy perdido en un mundo muerto, quiero alcanzar algo mas, quiero alcanzar algo que no es la mentira que yo mismo eh creado por ti, algo mas que todo lo material, quiero alcanzar tu corazón.  
  
Todavía recuerdo el mundo desde los ojos de un niño, lentamente esos sentimientos fueron nublados por lo que ahora soy ¿donde ha ido mi corazón?, un cambio para conocer el mundo real, quiero regresar atrás, para creer en todo y no saber nada, todavía recuerdo el sol calido mi cuello, de alguna manera ahora se siente helado.  
  
Pero ya no puedo más, llevo así contigo mucho tiempo, todo esto que me has hecho me duele mucho, pero tengo que aguantar hasta el final, pero es que ya no puedo, por mi bien quiero huir de aquí, quiero huir de ti alejarme de ti para simple, pero se que no puedo, por una simple razón, te amo.  
  
Lyserg corría como desesperado mientras pensaba todo eso, se dirigía lejos de todo, quería esconderse de hao y nunca volver a verlo, pero de alguna manera sabia que seria imposible, pero el quería hacer el intento.  
  
Mientras tanto en algún lugar del bosque, en la perdición de la naturaleza:  
  
Horo: mi cuerpo no responde, no puedo moverme  
  
Hao: ese es el poder de la opresión del mal jajajaja  
  
Ren: que me quieres hacer maldito, suéltame  
  
Pilika: hao pero eso no fue lo que decidimos  
  
Hao:que no entiendes estupida, fuiste como que una...como se podría decir, fuiste como un intermediario para que yo pudiera encontrarme con ellos en la salida del cine, entiende estupida tu ya no me sirves jajaja así que largare o te mato.  
  
Horo y ren se encontraban en una cabaña ya muy vieja, horo estaba en una silla, no tenia ataduras ni nada de eso, pero hao con la opresión del mal lo había dejado inmóvil del cuello hacía abajo, mientras tanto ren se encontraba en el piso lleno de polvo y hojas y alguno que otro bicho, también paralizado por la opresión del mal, pilika había huido despavorida, corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, hao con una mueca de lujuria estaba aun lado del cuerpo de ren.  
  
Tanto horo como ren no comprendían que estaba apunto de pasar, hasta que hao revelo su cometido, cuando se arrodillo ante ren y lo comenzó a besar, provocando tanto en ren, como en horo mucho asombro y mucho coraje.  
  
Hao se recostó sobre ren y lo comenzó a besar, no de la manera que lo hacia con lyserg, ya que después de la primera vez con lyserg este había aprendido y las demás veces se dejaba hacer lo que hao quisiera, pobre niño tonto se enamoro de mi, pensaba hao.  
  
Luego con un movimiento salvaje despojo a ren de su típica playera, dejándolo mas al descubierto, hao se excitaba por la mirada de horror que los ojos de ren expresaban, además de que ren era un niño muy guapo y su torso desnudo ayudaba al miembro de hao a ponerse duro, mientras que la idea de que horo los estuviera viendo hacia el acto mas interesante.  
  
Horo, en un ataque de celos y furia logro romper el hechizo de ha, pero hao al notar esto hizo que horo fuera rodeado por llamas de fuego impidiéndole el peso, pero dejándole ver todo lo que le hacia a su amado, ya que le encantaría ver como horo se desesperaba por esto, lo excitaba aun mas.  
  
En cambio ren no se movía, estaba petrificado, sudaba frío, no decía nada, parecía muerto ya que su de por si blanca piel se había hecho aun mas blanca y un ligero escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo.  
  
Luego hao volvió a la boca del ojos dorados, para besarlo aun mas intensamente, pero esta ves no fue suave , lo hizo casi destrozándole la boca ren, mordiendo y haciendo que saliera sangre.  
  
De repente ren reacciono, regreso de la infinidad de su inconsciente cabeza, para golpear con una bofetada muy fuerte a hao, haciendo que este se sorprendiera mucho, pero hao envés de responder el golpe, se excito mas, le gustaban esa clase de jueguitos salvajes, entonces se despojo de su capa, dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo, luego tomo muy fuerte ren de las muñecas quien hacia todo lo posible por zafarse mientras le pedía ayuda a un horo que estaba intentando sobrepasar las llamas para poder ayudar a su amado.  
  
Luego hao comenzó a descender sus besos hasta llegar a una de las rozadas tetillas de ren y la mordió salvajemente, haciendo que de esta saliera un poco de sangre y provocando un terrible estruendo en la garganta del chino, luego con diversión por el estado de ren, bajo hasta el pantalón y lo bajo junto con los boxers con la boca, dejando completamente desnudo al peliviolaceo.  
  
Horo estaba como loco, sus negros ojos se tornaron un poco rojos y su cara expresaba un gesto horrible que inspiraba mucho miedo, mientras que ren trataba por todos los medios de zafarse de hao, pero bason y cororo estaban intentando pelear con el espíritu de fuego, ya que este solo con soplarles los vencía.  
  
Luego hao tomo el miembro del apuesto de ren y lo apretó, haciendo que este sintiera mucho dolor, pero re no estaba excitado, al contrario, estaba aterrorizado y se sentía impotente al no poder defenderse de hao, luego hao se introdujo el miembro de ren es su boca y con su lengua lo comenzó a estimular suavemente, esto provoco que ren se comenzara excitar, a ren esto no le parecía excitante, pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba, mientras tanto horo estaba shockeado, estaba como muerto, solo veía la escena sin poder hacer nada, veía como su amor sagrado se convertía en la diversión de hao.  
  
Luego hao tomo el ya excitado miembro de ren con una mano y lo chupaba, succionaba y mordía despiadadamente, como si aquel precioso órgano fuera delicioso, como si fuera una droga para hao, mientras que ren no podía controlar su cuerpo, se sentía horrible esa impotencia de no poder moverse y ayudar a horo.  
  
Hao, comenzó a bajar uno de sus dedos por toda la espalda de ren, haciendo que este se arqueara su cadera hacia la boca de hao, haciendo que su miembro estuviera mas adentro de la boca del moreno claro, luego el dedo de hao llego al lugar donde la espalada deja de llamarse asi y sin previo aviso introdujo un dedo en la entrada de ren, haciendo que este gritara por el dolor, eso provoco que el pene de ren se hiciera mas grande, pero la verdad era que ren envés de disfrutar estaba sintiendo un dolor terrible.  
  
Mientras tanto, horo estaba en un muy mal estado, comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus negro ojos, que rodaron por sus mejillas, pero lo que sentía, no era solo dolor, también era frustración por no poder hacer nada para salvara a su amado koi, de ese maniático pervertido.  
  
Hao introdujo otro dedo en la pequeña abertura de ren, haciendo que este se moviera terriblemente por el agudo dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, pero a hao no le importo esto y se quito lentamente sus pantalones, haciendo que el rostro de ren se nublara mas y por primera vez, horo vio como de esos hermoso y delicados ojos color amarillo salían lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas del chino, y como ligeros suspiros de dolor salían de sus rozados labios, hao al notar esto se excito mas, le encantaba ver sufrir a la persona que muy pronto iba a poseer, le encanto ver a ren en ese estado de depresión y de angustia, le encantaba verlo sufrir de esa manera, le gustaba sentir el miedo y la angustia que ren sentía en ese momento y lo mejor era que tenían publico esperando por la mejor parte.  
  
En ese momento hao se quito los boxers que cubrían su enorme miembro que luchaba contra la negra tela por salir y mostrarse en todo su esplendor, horo ya no podía mas, no aguantaría mas viendo eso, mientras que ren comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, dejando que sus llantos se escucharan por toda la cabaña, pero eso no ayudaba, solo hacia que hao se excitara mas.  
  
Hao flexiono las piernas de ren, haciendo que este se sintiera pero de lo que ya estaba, ya que sabia lo que seguiría, luego se recostó encima de el, haciendo que las piernas de ren estuvieran contra su pecho, el miembro enorme de hao se coloco en la entrada de ren, listo para iniciar su trabajo, pero antes de esto, hao beso a ren salvajemente, haciendo que uno de los hermosos labios del peliviolaceo se tornara color rojo, ya que de el empezó a fluir sangre, hao solo lamió la sangre, probando a que sabia el chino.  
  
Horo no podía mas, no que ria seguir viendo sufrir a ren de esa manera, se reunió de todo el coraje que tenia y traspaso el fuego, provocando que su ropa se quemara y parte de su piel, horo sintió un dolo muy agudo recorrer todo su cuerpo, en especial las manos y la espalada, pero logro traspasar la barrera de fuego, hao estaba tan concentrado en el fuego que no se percato de que horo estaba detrás de el, lo único que pudo hacer horo, fue asestarle un fuerte golpe a hao en la nuca, haciendo que este dejara caer todo su peso sobre y ren, quien emitió un gemido de dolor.  
  
Hao enfureció ante tal acto e hizo que un espiral de fuego para que quemara horo, pero no lo mato, lo dejo tirado muy cerca de el y de ren, horo apenas y podía tener los ojos abiertos, ya que le ardía muy punzantemente la piel, pero no los cerro, su iba a morir lo único que quería ver era a su ren, pero no de esa manera, no lo quería ver siendo violado por hao.  
  
Luego hao decidió seguir con su placentera violación y sin previo aviso metió su pene en el ano de ren, haciendo que este gritara como nunca y mil lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y su cadera se levanto como en reacción a la invasión que el hermoso cuerpo de ren recibía, era un trauma muy grande por el que tanto horo como ren pasaban.  
  
Luego hao en movimientos rítmicos y violentos penetraba ren, era un salvaje no le importaba lo que le pasaba a ren, solo quería alcanzar su deseado orgasmo y divertirse con los dos muchachos, hao penetraba de una manera asquerosa a ren, introduciéndole todo el miembro que era muy largo y ancho, y luego se lo sacaba completamente menos la punta, para no perder el ritmo, el pobre de ren solo emitía gritos de dolor intenso por que hao no se media en sus movimientos y al parecer hao se excitaba mas al escucharlos, mientras que horo tirado y quemado en el piso salían lagrimas y lamentos por no poder hacer nada para proteger a ren, para quitarlo de esa asquerosa situación den la que hao lo tenia.  
  
Al poco rao ren dejo de sentir, el dolor se había ido y ya no sentía nada, su cuerpo ya no le respondía, no sentía el miembro de hao dentro de el, no senita los enormes testículos del moreno claro en la terminación de su espalda, ya no sentía dolor, solo angustia, miedo y soledad.  
  
Fuera de vista mi vista, fuera de mi mente, fuera de tiempo, para decidir, debería correr, me debería esconder, por el resto de mi vida, ¿puedo volar?, ¿me quedo?, puedo perder, puedo fallar, en el momento, que me toma, hacer planes, o errores, una eternidad para parpadear, una eternidad para alterar mi vida, una eternidad para cambiar de idea, una eternidad para finalmente decidir, una eternidad para susurrar tu nombre, una eternidad para aceptar la culpa, una eternidad para amarte, transportare, al cielo, donde haremos formas, con nuestros corazones, pero la verdad, es que ya decidí, ya decidí, ya decidí, quiero morir.  
  
Esto pensaba ren, cuando de repente regreso el dolor, las lagrimas, los sonidos, pero no regreso ni su voz, ni su alma, ren estaba allí físicamente, pero su mente divagaba en la infinidad de las sombras, donde el pretendía esconderse por todo ese dolor que estaba recibiendo.  
  
Luego el orgasmo de ren se hizo presente, su cuerpo reacciono arqueándose con cada espasmo y manchando el pecho de hao, quien al sentir el suave y calido liquido en su pecho no se pudo controlar y tras un placentero gemido su pene se hizo mas grande y ancho y muchísimo mas duro, para venirse adentro del cuerpo del chino, provocándole mas dolor, haciendo que del interior de ren saliera sangre, saliera mucha sangre dejando las ropas de ren, el cuerpo de ren y el piso en un charco de sangre, combinado con dolor e impotencia.  
  
Luego de esta acto, tan rápido como empezó se termino, hao tomo sus ropas y se fue de la casa dejando a ren en un trauma y dolor inmenso, con sangre en todos lados y el pobre cuerpo de ren todo ultrajado y lastimado por la violación, sin tomar en cuenta el trauma psicológico ocasionado, ya que la mente de ren se fue, se viajo a un mundo lleno de oscuridad donde la unida amiga de ren eran las sombras que lo protegían de volver a ser lastimado.  
  
Horo estaba aun lado de ren, pudo llegar a el y lo beso tiernamente, ren correspondió el beso y al terminarlo dijo:  
  
¿Porque no me salvaste horo, acoso no me amas?  
  
Y al terminar de decirlas ren cerro sus ojos para perderse en la oscuridad y nunca volver a regresar, no quería volver a sentir aquel dolor, ya que pisotearon tanto su orgullo como su corazón y sus sentimientos.  
  
Mientras que horo al escuchar estas palabras lloro con mucho sentimiento ya que se sentía responsable por lo que le acababa de pasar a ren, se senita responsable por no poder haber ayudado a su hermoso koi, se senita responsable por el dolor de ren, se senita responsable por las heridas, el trauma, la sangre y las lagrimas que habían escurrido de ren, se senita culpable por no haber podido hacer algo.  
  
Estos fueron los últimos pensamientos de horo antes de cerrar sus ojos y desmayarse en el pecho de ren, ya que las quemaduras lo estaban matando. 


	6. SANGRE ACIDA

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, este fic va muy bien (mientras la inspiración no me deje todo esta bien jejej), bueno espero que mis amados lectores estén muy bien ( barbero), saben q ya tengo 15 años, si, si soy feliz (no, de echo no) saben detesto los cumpleaños, porque solo me recuerda mas lo miserable que ha sido mi vida u.u , pero bueno no entremos en detalles que a nadie le importa y mejor lean el fic, espero les guste mucho, solo quiero agradecer a mi amiga hao will burn you all , por todo su apoyo n__n y a todos mis reviewers, en especial a akane, a florchi, a silvi,a kini y a todos los demás, los quiero mucho, jeje bueno los dejo con el angst mas cruel que se allá escrito jejej sayounara (no olviden dejar REVIEW).  
  
Capitulo-6 SANGRE ÁCIDA  
  
Lyserg¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, corre¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ no te detengas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, sigue corriendo¡¡¡¡¡¡,no mires atrás¡¡¡¡¡¡, solo corre, lejos de allí, corre¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ y sálvate¡¡¡¡¡  
  
El niño corría a una velocidad impresionante, estaba solo en el bosque, su espíritu acompañante se había quedado ya muy atrás, pero el sabia que si quería vivir tenia que correr lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieran, tenia que salvarse si quería ser libre, tenia que encontrar la forma de escapar de ese mundo que el hizo a base de mentiras y engaños, quería encontrar la verdad, pero lo tenia que hacer rápido, antes de que su captor encontrara.  
  
De repente se escucho el viento soplar de una manera impresionante, los árboles alrededor del niño comenzaron a moverse de una manera increíble, paresia que en cualquier momento serian arrancados de la tierra.  
  
Como un lobo que va casando a su presa una figura aterrorizante se mostró frente al niño, era un chico moreno de su misma edad, de pelo muy largo color café y unos ojos color azabache muy penetrantes, que en ese momento expresaban odio y asco.  
  
Lyserg sintió como un escalofrió le estremecía el cuerpo, desde su nuca hasta la punta de sus pies, sentía ese temor tan penetrante que lo dejaba paralizado ante semejante peligro. El miedo de lyserg no lo dejo moverse, su cerebro mandaba la orden a sus piernas, pero estas no respondían, no querían moverse.  
  
Hao fue caminando lentamente hasta llegar al lugar donde lyserg se encontraba, lo tomo del pelo con la mano derecha y lo jalo hasta muy cerca de su cara, poniendo el oído de lyserg muy cerca de su boca, para decirle en un susurro y con despecho:  
  
Eres un estupido, nunca me imagine que alguien como tu fuera capas de no poder seguir mis ordenes, solo me pregunto una coso......¿ como osaste desobedecerme?, ¿ como pudiste hacerme esto a mi, el emperador del mal?, pero bueno esa fue tu elección y pagaras por haberlo echo con tu alma, no te preocupes te aseguro que le daré un muy buen uso insecto. Eres tan diminuto que el solo echo de que este tan cerca de mi me da asco basura, jajajaja eres tan imbecil al creer que podías escaparte de mi, estupido. Ahora te haré arder en dolor jajajajaja.  
  
Un circulo de fuego se poso alrededor de lyserg, haciéndose cada ves mas chico haciendo que el chico de pelo verde no tuviera mas remedio que posarse en el centro del circulo, justo cuando las llamas estuvieron apunto de tocarlo el fuego se fue.  
  
Hao: sabes basura seria un desperdicio quemarte, tu sabes a que me refiero, ya que antes de matarte te haré sufrir mas.  
  
Lyserg al captar la idea de su agresor se l agolparon de inmediato sentimientos de dolor y odio hacia su agresor en su corazón, en su mente y en su alma. Lyserg sabia que era lo que venia, pero nunca se imagino de que manera hao lo haría esta vez.  
  
El moreno soltó a lyserg y con una mano lo empujo, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas en el mojado pasto, el golpe no fue muy fuerte, pero aun así lyserg comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, porque sabía que era lo que seguía.  
  
Hao le desabrocho la camisa y lo despojo de su ropa inferior con desesperación, como si estuviera ansioso de terminar con el pobre lyserg, sus ojos ya no expresaban odio ni asco, mas bien expresaban lujuria y deseo, esto hacia que lyserg sintiera mas miedo.  
  
Hao no pudo contener las ganas y lo único que hizo fue desabrochar la camisa de lyserg y bajar hasta las rodillas del ojiverde los pantalones junto con su ropa interior y el solo quito su capa del camino y se desabrocho los pantalones, para bajárselos solo un poco hasta la altura correcta para liberar su excitación.  
  
Lyserg ya no sentía nada por la persona que lo ultrajaba, ni siquiera odio o ganas de vengarse, el solo se dejaba utilizar, no ponía fuerza, pensaba que talvez así hao lo dejaría mas rápido, pero de echo se equivoco, que lyserg no reaccionara le quitaba el encanto a hao.  
  
Hao por su lado al ver que el chico no asía movimiento alguno se desespero y propino una fuerte bofetada al pequeño, dejando una maraca roja con un pequeño y tenue color morado, lyserg al recibir el golpe solo dejo escapara un gemido de dolor intenso que le era provocado por el golpe. Pero Aun así decidió no oponerse y se dejo golpear un y otra vez hasta que su rostro se encontraba en su mayoría roja, morada y en algunas partes ensangrentado.  
  
Lentamente el pasto se tiño del rojo carmesí que la sangre del pequeño lyserg ofrecía al diluirse con el agua y terminar posando en el verde suelo dejando ese rastro tan perceptible del dolor.  
  
Hao se desespero totalmente, perdió el control, perdió la paciencia y no aguanto mas la lujurio y termino penetrando a lyserg de una manera tan violenta que hasta a el mismo le daba mucho miedo, tomo a lyserg del pelo y lo jalo muy duro, mientras lo penetraba de manera salvaje, lastimando las entrañas del pequeño muchacho, pero lo peor era que el olor a sangre que el chico emanaba lo excitaba aun mas.  
  
Lyserg solo podía sentir el dolor que lentamente le corría las venas de su cuerpo, el olor a sangre lo estremecía y todos los golpes le ardían punzantemente, la agonía era intensa y creía que su cuerpo no resistiría mas, pero cada embestida que hao le ofrecía con brutalidad era mas dolorosa que la anterior, y sentía como sus entrañas se desgarraban como viles hojas de papel.  
  
Pero de repente el dolor se fue, se esfumo cual polvo, ya no sentía nada y de repente todo se le volcó encima cuando abrió los ojos vio algo que lo impacto de sobre manera, la mano de hao estaba sobre una de sus piernas que se encontraba doblada 360 grados, habia roto su pierna, hao al mismo tiempo de cometer esa acción había llegado a su orgasmo.  
  
Todo su pecho estaba lleno de sangre , su espalda igual y logro ver algunas de sus entrañas, hao quito la mano de allí, le dio un beso a lyserg y le dijo:  
  
Muere lentamente gusano jajajaj.  
  
Y se fue volando sobre el espíritu de fuego.  
  
Cuando lyserg sintió que no avía mas peligro intento levantarse y todo el dolor se le agolpo en todo el cuerpo pero en especial en la pierna, que se comenzaba a poner morada.  
  
Sentía un dolor entreno, penetrante, un dolor que así que el infierno pareciera juego de niños, pero no podía hacer nada mas que gritar desconsoladamente, mientras sus ojos color jazmín se confundían con sus lagrimas amargas  
  
Sálvenme de la oscuridad, lleven me con ustedes quiero salir a la luz, quiero ver el solo, quiero sentir ese calor en mi cara, quiero sentir que estoy vivo, quiero volver a vivir.  
  
Lyserg abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en el bosque, estaba en un desierto muy lejos de la civilización, entonces se levanto y cuando dio el primer paso, callo de boca rompiendo se la nariz, pero no sintió dolor alguno, pero la sangre que se formo abajo de el era mucha, ya que era un charco de dimensiones preocupantes, lyserg volteo a ver a su pierna y vio que no solo su pierna , si no que también su otra pierna, cadera y pecho estaban ya moradas, algunas partes eran verdes y apestaban, como se lo temía lyserg la gangrena lo estaba matando.  
  
Lentamente se arrastro como pudo hasta las afueras del bosque durante casi mas de dos días y llego hasta un desierto, donde se encontraba sollozando del dolor que se venia como si fuera sangre recorriendo su cuerpo.  
  
Tengo mucho miedo, alcanzo ver un rayo de luz en toda esta maldita oscuridad que me rodea, puedo ver ese rayo que cada vez se hace mas intenso y que de alguna extraña manera me da algo de confianza, pero aun Ali no se si pueda abrirse mas para dejarme pasar y salir de este lugar lleno de frió y odio que me hace estremecer, pero solo me sigo preguntando algo, ¿alguna vez me amaran?  
  
Unos pájaros muy grandes color negro estaban alrededor de un pequeño cuerpo color morado con verde, se comían como leones el putrefacto cuerpo que no tenía mas de 24 horas de muerto, estos pájaros eran buitres y zopilotes, que competían feroces por cada pedazo de carne que quedaba de lyserg diethel.  
  
............SOBRE LA MENTE PESA UNA SOMBRA COMO CUANDO AL MEDIO DIA UNA NUBE ENVUELVE EL PODEROSO SOL.............. 


	7. MATANDO EL DOLOR

Hola ¡estoy feliz¡¡¡¡¡ por mis reviews XD solo quiero decir algo: Lucy que demonios?????? , me dieron mucho miedo tus reviews, mejor dame tu opinión jeje ¬¬ bueno los dejo con este capitulo, donde el angst se expresa a cada instante XD y solo quiero decir que este fic se lo dedico a florchi XD te quiero mucho. Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo de esta satánica serie XD si, si ya se que lo acabe en el mismo numero que la de sin sentido, pero déjenme soy feliz, aparte estoy creando otra XD bueno me despido amados lectores ojala y me sigan en otra seria XD adiós  
  
Capitulo-7 MATANDO EL DOLOR  
  
Sostengo mis esperanzas, mientras veo como mis sueños se alejan de mi, intento soportar el dolor, pero es más fuerte que yo, prefiero dejarme, que el dolor me lleve, que el dolor me haga suyo, me posea, que el dolor me esconda bajo su tortuoso manto color negro, que el dolor me llame a su encuentro, donde me podré refugiar de la misma a maldad o quien sabe a lo mejor morir es mejor que seguir aquí sufriendo, ren tao nunca se rinde en una batalla, pero es un echo que mi corazón halla perdido esta guerra.  
  
Horo veía a ren, tenia los ojos cerrados, era hermoso verlo dormir con ese gesto de paz, que ocultaba el tremendo dolor que lo envolvía como un manto, su piel blanca y pura que contrastaba con su pelo negro violáceo, con su pecho desnudo que dejaba ver sus imponentes músculos, pero en esos momentos horo solo quería volver a oír su voz quería volver a sentir sus labios, quería volver a ser feliz.  
  
Lo ultimo que horo había escuchado salir de la boca de ren había sido ese reclamo de no haberlo ayudado, pero horo hubiera deseado con toda su alma haberlo hecho, pero ese maldito de hao era muy poderoso para el, pero todavía esa impotencia de ver a su amado tirado en el piso siendo violado cual bestia por ese desgraciado, hacia que horo se volviera loco.  
  
De repente en el horizonte se escucho un trueno, un estallido, una explosión y gritos, los gritos era de la gente que se quedaba en el hotel y al parecer huían despavoridas por algo que los aterraba, horo salio corriendo del cuarto para saber que demonios estaba pasando y lo que vio lo dejo impactado, era hao¡¡¡¡¡ que quemaba y aplastaba a todos a su alrededor, mientras reía como un desquiciado.  
  
A horo se le agolparon miles de pensamientos en la cabeza, tenia que huir con su amado, tenia que irse pero tenia que irse ya¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ entro en el cuarto y lo que vio lo impacto aun mas.  
  
Ren: horo, bésame  
  
Horo: pero........ren  
  
Horo tomo a ren en sus brazos y calidamente le dio lo que el chino le pedía y lo beso muy suavemente, como su los labios de ren fueran de caramelo y su sabor fuera exquisito.  
  
Horo: tenemos que irnos ren, huir de todo esto, ser libres y amarnos por siempre  
  
Ren: ser libres, pero horo, nunca seremos libres de hao, nos buscara y siempre tendremos que escondernos, yo no quiero una vida así.  
  
Horo: pero ren¡¡¡¡ si no huimos ahora el nos matara¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Ren: no, no nos matara, nos hará sufrir mas de lo que ya nos lo ha hecho.  
  
Horo: ren te amo y no quiero que ese maldito te vuelva a tocar, ren por favor, vamonos  
  
Ren: horo no vamos a llegar muy lejos, el esta aquí ya  
  
Horo: que hacemos??  
  
Ren: MATEMOS EL DOLOR  
  
Ren tomo un cuchillo y horo comprendió la idea de su amado, si no podían estar junto en esta vida, será en la otra donde hao no llegaría hasta seguramente durante mucho tiempo.  
  
Los dos chicos se besaron intensamente y ren tomo el cuchillo y lentamente lo encajo en la espalda de su koi, arrancándole a horo y un grito inmenso, cuando el cuchillo lo hubo atravesado, ren se recostó sobre el pecho de horo ,donde se encontraba la punta del cuchillo y dejo que sus entrañas fueran clavadas por el dolor.  
  
Hao entro al cuarto con mueca de placer al saber que dos chicos guapos estaban allí, y el les haría retozar un rato. Pero la escena que vio lo dejo helado, ya que encontró tirados en el piso y a ren sobre horo, muertos, sin vida y con una expresión de tranquilidad que era asquerosa para hao.  
  
Lentamente abandono el cuarto y dijo:  
  
Bueno, por lo menos queda mi guapo hermano jejeje 


End file.
